Electrostatic spray heads are described in ICI's U.K. patent specifications Nos. 1 569 707, 2 018 601 and numerous others. Liquid supplied to the head is broken up essentially by the action of a high voltage field to form charged droplets, which are then attracted to and deposit on an earthed target such as a plant crop. The current passing, which is minute and harmless, is supplied for example by dry cells. No impellant gas or mechanical action is involved in transport of the spray.
Spraying of paint is mentioned in the above patents, but without discussion of paint compositions or other aspects of successful application of the electrostatic principle to paint.